


Assholes in Love

by Merwin_Me



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Jackson, The Pack Finds Out, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: Prompt fill:“Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”





	Assholes in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



It wasn’t like they chose not to tell anyone. It was just that they knew that even if they told someone, they’d assume it was a joke. A bad one at that.

 

Sure, they were antagonistic at times. Of course, they had their rows - and boy were they loud ones. They had made it an art form to be as dramatic together in public as possible. They didn’t say ‘I love you’ or ‘I miss you’, instead throwing out increasingly stupid sounding swear words in an attempt to outdo each other.

 

That didn’t mean they didn’t love each other. They just didn’t see the need to shout it out loud to everyone and their gossiping tea club. The important people in their lives knew they were together and knew they cared for each other.

 

It had taken their parents a bit to realize that, no, they weren’t kidding, and yes, they loved each other and had already made intricate plans for the future they would spend together.

 

None of those plans changed when Jackson turned into a giant murder lizard before turning into a murder lizard-dash-werewolf. It didn’t change when Stiles discovered that being a Spark meant he could actually do cool magic tricks.

 

It didn’t even change the one time Jackson accidentally paralyzed Stiles after a groping session, though the following loud panic attack had lead to his parents - and through them Stiles’ dad - finding out about the Supernatural.

 

But still, none of the pack had caught on to the fact that Jackson and Stiles had been a thing for longer than they had been a part of the Supernatural world. Everyone just seemed to think that they did actually hate each other, and some had even made bets on how long it would take until they actually tried to kill each other.

 

It had been fun, for the first couple of months. Stiles and Jackson would play it up, calling each other by the most ridiculous names they could think of. Fuckface was too easy, lizardbreath too uninspired.

 

Calling Jackson a soggy ballsack in the middle of a meeting might have been too much, but on the other hand, Lydia had never before had to leave the room before cackling.

 

She and Danny were the only ones outside of their family that knew of their relationship. They were Jackson’s friends, of course they would be told. Scott would have been another one but, as Stiles had attempted to tell him after he had met the Disney Princess of his life, it seemed to have gone over Scott’s head, to be treated like one of Stiles’ jokes.

 

First and last attempt to tell Scott on Stiles’ part. No one laughed at his relationship and managed to make Stiles have a panic attack afterward and got away with it.

 

So they kept it up, for another month or two. They really thought people would start catching on when Jackson called Stiles ‘Snape’s misshapen lovechild’, but no. It got him some weird looks, but no one started looking closer at their supposedly antagonistic relationship.

 

Well, no one except Peter, who had one day walked in on a pack meeting, did a double take at Jackson, breathed in rather obviously through his nose, before walking right out while cackling his head off.

 

It was possible that they had neglected to have a long shower after their alone time just before the meeting. Still, only Peter had noticed the scent.

 

For a pack of werewolves, they were rather shitty ones. Or just really used to the smell of teenage jizz which...better not to think about.

 

It ended tonight.

 

To start the night, they entered the loft together, speaking in soft tones to each other as they did so.

 

It only got them a frown from Isaac and a pleased grin from both Danny and Lydia.

 

Then they sat down next to each other, and Stiles didn’t hesitate to lean against Jackson, humming in approval as Jackson immediately started carding a hand through his hair, which he was growing out again.

 

This got a reaction from most of the pack, though it was still only really in strange looks being shot their way, deep frowns, or Peter attempting to keep his laughter at bay and seeming to nearly choke to death on it.

 

That was all they got though. No further reactions, no questions, no nothing. They didn’t get a reaction throughout the entire night and honestly, it was starting to piss Jackson off.

 

They had no idea how much convincing it had taken for Stiles to finally be alright again with coming out - both as bisexual and in a relationship - to people he liked. Jackson had been ready to just come out to the pack from the beginning, but Scott’s reaction - or rather lack thereof - had scared Stiles enough that he almost completely went back in the closet when surrounded by the pack.

 

It pissed him off. They hurt his boyfriend without even realizing it, and that didn’t fly.

 

So he couldn’t be blamed for suddenly pulling Stiles up from where he had been nearly asleep, leaning against Jackson, and dragging him into a long kiss.

 

Complete silence fell over the room, except for Peter falling off his seat clutching his midriff. But neither Jackson nor Stiles seemed to notice, as they got lost in the kiss, tongues getting involved by the time the first pack-member regained enough brain cells to speak.

 

“What the fuck?!” Was Scott’s input for the night, followed quickly by a pained noise as Allison smacked him up the head.

 

Not that she wasn’t surprised either, but she also knew that was no way to react to your supposed best friend announcing - in a rather loud way - that he was in a relationship. With another guy.

 

“We’re-umph” Stiles had attempted to respond, only to be pulled back into a kiss by a frowning Jackson.

 

“Wait, Jax.” Stiles pushed at Jackson’s chest a little, even as several noises of disbelief and irritation could be heard coming from the pack. “One second, just-hmph.”

 

Jackson pulled Stiles in one last kiss before letting him go with a grunt.

 

“Thank you.” Stiles patted him on the chest a little condescendingly, flinching when Jackson pinched a nipple in retaliation.

 

“Jax and I wanted to-”

 

He was cut off by his grumpy boyfriend.

 

“We’re in a relationship, have been since sophomore year. There, we told them. Can we go now?”

 

Stiles smacked him on the arm this time.

 

“Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”

 

Jackson pulled him closer in answer, pecking him on the lips before burying his face in Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“You love my asshole.”

 

“JACKSON!” Danny and Lydia screeched at the same time, only barely being heard over the sudden hyena cackles coming from Stiles.

 

It wasn’t exactly how Stiles had planned this night to go - neither had the rest of the pack going by the looks on their faces - but they were out now at least.

 

And also going back home soon so that they didn’t have to listen to the pack trying to figure out their relationship.

 

And probably also so Stiles could reassure Jackson that yes, he loved his asshole.

 


End file.
